Being a snake isn't always bad thing…
by Infection's Queen
Summary: How can a really bad life get worse? Well in the case of young Linda Potter, it doesn't. Join her in her journey full of twists and turns in the Element Countries and the Magic world, as the daughter to a certain Snake Sannin. Prologue Up Fem-Harry, Good Orchimaru. Rating may change depending on content later. Harry Potter: Follows the Movies with large elements from RWBY!
1. Prologue: How it Began

**This is an updated version of the prologue, I started reading the books of Harry Potter and wanted to make the main character look a little more cannon before she changes and trust me she does.**

 **I own nothing... Wish I did...**

Being a snake isn't always bad thing…

Prologue: How it began

Linda Potter has quite frankly had a terrible life. Since the day she could walk she was forced to perform choirs around her 'home' like a slave and was forced to live under the stairs in a cupboard. Her 'family' was little more than a bunch of simple-minded idiots… Actually, that's giving them a compliment.

Let me rephrase that: A bunch of simple celled mindless morons.

Anyway, they forced her to do things no young child should do. And if she made a single mistake her Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would physically abuse her and let her heal without even taking her to get medical attention at a hospital. This in turn left her with multiple broken bones that never truly healed; her uncle and aunt ever so kindly started encouraging her 'Lovely' cousin Dudley to abuse her and as a reward treated him like royalty.

They called her names like, Freak, Demon and Murderer. She never knew why they called her that but it created something that no six year old child should feel.

Pure and unadulterated: HATRED

* * *

So here she is, small, fragile and broken, six year old Linda Potter, sitting with her crooked legs held tightly to her bruised and battered chest. Protected behind a pair of full circle glasses, lay light, green eyes that once held a beautiful twinkle now dull to the world. Her long, black hair neglected, grew and fell down to her ankles. A lightning bolt shaped scar rested on her forehead, marking her rounded, pale face. Covering her body was a small was ragged and torn grey dress, hiding most of the abuse her so called 'family' did to her.

' _Why do they do this? I didn't ask to be here!_ ' She thought franticly, hearing the sound of heavy foot falls. Signifying her Uncle Vernon coming closer to the door, that blocks her from her freedom.

Holding her hands against her ears in an attempt to block out the sounds she panicked and thought ' _Please! Anyone? HELP!_ '

As if answering her prays a small crack in space opened beside her leaking large quantities of light. Apparently the light was bright enough to be seen under her door as she could hear Vernon's fat fingers fumbling around with the locks on her door.

Looking at the crack she could somehow feel that her prayer had been answered and the light that had once left her eyes was now sparkling with possibilities. Without a second thought she stood up at her height of 3 foot and 8 inches and forced her small hand into one of the cracks and pulled it open, revealing a long and seemingly never ending tunnel of light. Grabbing the only stuffed toy she had which was a long silver snake she closed her eyes and jumped into the light, not watching the hole behind her close with an angry Vernon cursing up a storm.

She just held onto her snake for dear life as she continued to float through the endless bright world. Until she felt her back touch a warm fluffy carpet before passing out, not caring about where she landed as the mental exhaustion no child should have took effect and left her in the sweet, caring arms of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Orochimaru's POV**

 **Konohagakure**

 **5 minutes before**

Orochimaru was having a fairly pleasant day; his student and adoptive daughter had just made Tokubetsu Jonin leaving him ecstatic, of course though she did then drag him to the nearest Dango shop to celebrate. Leaving him slightly broke and a satisfied Anko that had put a bit of a dampener on the day.

Returning home from the shop he had said goodbye to Anko as she had wanted to go off and tell her friend about her promotion. He entered the apartment which he shared with his daughter and fell back onto his couch with a sigh.

Pondering what to do with the rest of the day he came to the decision to test out an experimental Jutsu. Normally one would go to a training field for this but the Jutsu he had started designing was based off of the summoning techniques so their wasn't that much in the ways of risk. The Jutsu was designed to reach across the dimensional plane in an attempt to pull an object from another dimension. The seals used were made with the soul purposes of filtering what could be brought through the Jutsu, letting only inorganic matter to be pulled through. The issue was that the seal had been written wrong; it also had a seal that would react to emotion of the wielder and the emotion of whatever it pulls through.

The technique was only supposed to pull objects through not beings with emotions, forcing the system to ignore the seal and only accept an organic creature with emotions.

"Might as well give it a whirl, what could go wrong?" He said, unintentionally mocking Murphy's Law. Standing up he went through the appropriate hand signs and forced his hand onto the floor while drawing more Chakra than intended. Kanji spread from below his hand until it encompassed his entire room and released a large cloud of white smoke and a soft thud could be heard.

Waiting for the smoke to clear Orochimaru was panting heavily, confusion clear on his pale face. Using his arm as a fan, to clear the smoke revealed a small child barley five or six years old. A dirty and torn dress covered her body with long black hair making spirals on the carpet her eye's hidden behind full circle glasses closed as she slept peacefully. In her small and malnourished looking arms was a pushy of a silver snake locked in a death grip, looking closer he could see that her body was quite damaged. Whether the damage was from his Jutsu or something else didn't matter at the moment, he scooped her up gently and rushed to the hospital.

Half way there he was intercepted by the Hokage, several ANBU and his adoptive Daughter Anko.

"Orochimaru, what was that Chakra surge from your apartment?" The Hokage asked with a worried look on his face. Orochimaru was indeed his prized student but he was always rather worried he would turn rouge in his search for power. Noticing the hurt child in his arms the ANBU tensed and placed their hands on the Tanto's strapped to their backs.

"Sensei, as much as I would love to tell you what it was. I currently have an injured child in my arms and want to get her to the hospital, once I have a doctor look over her I will be more inclined to explain this predicament." He finished as he turned and continued on to the hospital, leaving a shocked Kage in his place. The only other time he had heard Orochimaru with a worried tone of voice was when Anko was injured gravely as a child.

Signalling to the ANBU to dismiss them-selves he followed his student along with the young Anko to the Hospital.

Arriving at the hospital they found the Snake Sannin sitting by the bed of the child with a doctor performing a diagnostic Jutsu on her. Noticing the presence of the Anko and Sarutobi he explained that he was performing an experimental Jutsu to pull objects across dimensions and ended up summoning her when it technically shouldn't be possible.

They were brought out of their conversation when the Doctor began ordering several nurses to prep an emergency operation room. Orochimaru caught the doctor and asked what was going on.

"She hasn't received her injuries due to your Jutsu. If anything you saved her!" He exclaimed as they followed the Gurney through the hospital as they gave the doctor confused looks. Pushing through the doors to the operating theatre the doctor stayed behind with the trio and decided to explain what he meant.

"Her body shows heavy and I mean _heavy_ , signs of physical abuse across her body. Several of her internal organs have been badly bruised and several of them ruptured, her bones have been broken multiple times and have not been given any form of medical treatment. Leaving them to heal in angles and positions that could cause great pain for her, this was mainly obvious along her arms and legs but her ribs are completely mangled." He said it all while suppressing a growl, how could someone do something like this to a child.

Heavy amounts of K.I. (Killing Intent) was being leaked from the trio in rage, they managed to reign in their emotions in as they were in a hospital and could probably put the staff off their work.

"That is just the start; she has high amounts of dust inside her lungs that her small body couldn't filter out due to her body lacking any proper nutrition which forced it to start feeding on itself. She appears to have never received any kind of medicine for common diseases apart from those a normal baby would receive leaving her vulnerable.

Whoever was taking care of the little girl would be dead if I ever see them. Feel proud Orochimaru-Sama, you saved her from a terrible fate." He said in an approving voice before entering the surgery leaving the three people fuming.

* * *

Sitting by the seats next to the door they waited in an unbearable silence for two hours before the doors finally opened pushing out the gurney that was pushed in there those long hours ago. Resting on top of it lay the same girl that went in before but with some noticeable differences. Her arms and legs were no longer crooked and her breathing was much steadier and less laboured than before, her skin was already becoming a healthier colour while connected to I.V drip. Her arms, legs and chest were all covered in bandages with slight protrusions in the wrappings, signifying the use of splints to help her body recover. Her silver snake toy lay beside her with a tiny drop of blood lying on its head.

Following the bed back to the room they asked the doctor for the report.

Raising his hand and giving the peace sign while smiling he said "The operation was a complete success; her body was cleaned of any impurities both internally and externally. Her bones were fixed completely but will need a splint for tonight to let them settle, her organs were repaired and nutrition and vaccines are being provided through the drip connected to her arm." He motioned to her arm which was steadily receiving the formula.

Turning back to the relieved Ninja he became serious and continued "When she wakes up I suggest you be careful, she has been physically abused but we don't know what kind of effects that could have had on her mind. She may not be very trusting so have a Yamanaka help her if she becomes frantic." He said as he turned to leave.

The Hokage turns to Orochimaru and Anko with a grandfatherly smile on his face and tells them that he is entrusting the girls safety to them due to him summoning her. After he left Anko turns to her adoptive farther and says.

"Well then Tou-san, it seems you have a knack for helping young girls out when in danger. Me, a few years ago, and now this sleeping little enigma." She said as she sat next the child, leaning on her bed and started playing with her long hair as she rested her head on her arms.

He just chuckled in response as he started thinking, ' _Anko has grown brilliantly, but she needs to learn to take care of herself while at home alone and she doesn't have many friends. It seems I may be getting another daughter soon._ '

Turning to his daughter he asked "She is going to need a proper family soon, I feel kind or responsible for her wellbeing so after we get things straightened out. How would you feel about asking her to become your sister?" That got her attention as she stopped playing with her hair and sat straight up looking at him with wide eyes.

Anko was an orphan at a young age and always dreamed of having a family, so when someone actually wanted to adopt her she was ecstatic. That happiness became glee when she found out her new father was one of the most famous people in the element countries. But she always wanted a younger sibling but her father couldn't take care of two people at the same time. But now she was of age to care for someone without her Dad looking over her shoulder every five minutes to see if she herself was ok.

Turning her head back to the sleeping girl she stroked a strand of hair from her eyes and couldn't help to say out loud.

"Your big-sis and Dad is here now, no need to cry again. We'll protect you." She said with a gentle smile on her face mirrored by Orochimaru.


	2. Chapter 1: Innocence Re-Gained

Chapter 1: Innocence re-gained

 **There will be points in the story that will be marked by a number; at the end of the chapter these numbers will explain parts of my story.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I started a new subject in college and accidentally swamped myself with about seven other story ideas.**

 **The chapters will be getting longer but I left you without an update for quite a while.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are owned by their respective owners.**

Day after

Early morning Konohagakure

After the events of the day before, Linda Potter had finally had her first good night sleep in a long time and savored the feeling. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

Her eyes slowly opened to an unfamiliar ceiling while lying in a strange bed. Her hand still clutched to her toy snake, bringing it close to her chest she finally noticed the splints and bandages on her body. Then she finally felt it, her whole body felt fresh, new and clean. The very air around her felt clean, but that might be the disinfectant.

Slowly pushing herself up, she found herself in a hospital room. She finally noticed that she wasn't alone, there was a tall pale man with a very angular face, and he was sitting in a seat at the other side of the room wearing what he could only call a strange military jacket with long black trousers and open toed boots. The second figure was a young woman with purple hair tied up into a kind of pineapple shape, a long brown trench coat open showing a fishnet shirt with an orange mini skirt. She had her head down on the side of the bed asleep.

Slowly reaching out and nudging the woman's shoulder hesitantly to wake her up. After a few nudges the woman's eyes began to flutter open, Linda backed up the wall her bed was against and hugged her teddy close to herself as she closed her eyes in fear.

Anko was never a morning person, the last time her farther woke her up before 11 o'clock he left the room with bites littered all over his arms. And they weren't from their snake summons and they took an entire week before they finally healed. So when someone nudges her awake the first thing she normally does is glare at them while leaking a minuscule amount K.I.

This time was no different; she only glared for about three seconds before realizing her mistake, leaving the girl shaking in fear. Anko was silently glad the girl had her eyes closed otherwise she would probably be seeing some kind of demon. Being a civilian, the girl wouldn't have any resistance to the K.I., letting the small amount used could cause a great amount of fear.

Shaking herself awake she gently climbed onto the bed and gently wrapped her arms around her. She felt the child freeze up completely from the touch, slowly Anko began rocking back and forth and slowly her body became looser until she finally leaned into the hug as Anko began humming a small tune.

Slowly opening her eyes and looking up at the woman who had her arms around her and saw she was smiling gently at her with light-brown, pupil-less eyes.

"Soko nē, do no yō ni kanjite imasu ka? (Hey there, how are you feeling?)" The strange woman asked while still rocking her gently.

Linda just looked at her confused; she didn't understand a word she said. Plucking up the little courage she had she said.

"I am sorry miss; I don't understand what you said." Her head fell as she un-wrapped her arms from her chest and wrapped them around her the woman's waist as she began to quietly cry into her chest.

Understanding the issue Anko un-wrapped her arms from the girl, placed one hand under her chin and gently pushed her face up towards hers. Seeing the girl look at her through her tears she tapped her own chest repeatedly while slowly saying "An-Ko." To try and help comfort the girl.

Nodding, Linda played with the words until she could say it right. Gently tapping her own chest while saying "Lin-da." To try and mimic the kind woman she now knows as Anko.

Smiling to the girl again she looked over at the pale man still asleep and called out "Ōi, otō-san! Me o samashimasu! (Oi, Dad! Wake up!)". He slowly stirred; Golden slit eyes opening, lacking any sign in his eyes of his sleep.

Taking a look at the situation, Orochimaru couldn't help but smile at the two girls. "A, ohayōgozaimasu. Dono yō ni anata mo kyōdesu ka? (Ah, good morning. How are you two today?)" He just received a confused look from Linda while Anko gently rubbed her back while rocking again.

Looking back at Orochimaru she tells him that there is a language barrier and tells him to go get a Yamanaka.

Half an hour later, Orochimaru returned with Inoichi Yamanaka. He is a tall man with long ash blond hair, tied into a ponytail. His bluish-green eyes sparkled on his well-defined face being framed by a greatly defined jaw-line. He wore the standard Jonin Flak-Jacket over a black outfit with hand guards that reach up to his elbow, his forehead protector rested on his head and to finish it off he wore a sleeveless red haori.

Looking at the small child currently sleeping in Anko's arms rocking back and forth, he turned back to Orochimaru and asked "Kore wa, kodomodesu ka? (Is this the child?)". Receiving a nod he silently and gently placed his hand on her as to not disturb her and started performing single handed hand-signs with his other as he silently cast a Jutsu.

Within moments she began to squirm as new information was becoming dominant in her mind. After a minuet she slowly opened her eyes again and looked at Inoichi, then back to Anko. Using the new information given to her, she attempted to speak.

 **(All Conversations will now be in English but she will be talking in Japanese, if that makes any sense.)**

"Anko-san, do you understand me?" She asked with a somewhat desperate look in her eye as she attempted to speak their language for the first time.

"Yeah, I can hear you Linda-Chan." She responded with a kind look on her face, trying to help comfort her and give her confidence.

Linda's face brightened up considerably and hugged Anko tightly as she began crying lightly.

While Anko started calming Linda down again, Orochimaru and Inoichi left the room to inform the Hokage who should be in his office by now. Returning half an hour later after a conversation on how **Shadow clones** can be used for paper-work and having to get the Hokage some medical attention for himself after he'd repeatedly hit his head with a wooden plank from in his desk with a note saying:

 _For when you learn the secret to paper-work~_

 _Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage_

* * *

 **Hospital Room**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage sat next to Orochimaru in front of Linda's bed where she and Anko were currently sitting. Inoichi stood at the side of the door, waiting for any orders from the old Kage.

"So then little one," The Hokage said with a Grandfatherly smile to help ease the girl. "Can you tell me where you come from?"

Linda looked a little unsure about what her answer should be, plucking up her courage.

"I came from my A-aunts and Uncles house in Surrey, sir." She managed to force out while stuttering at having to remember her home.

'Okay so that must be a place from beyond the Veil. That must be why Orochimaru's Jutsu pulled her threw, anything beyond the Veil is technically classed as another dimension. The amount of Chakra in the wall is enough to force almost anything to vanish, effectively causing anything to hit it to cease to exist. **(1)** ' Hiruzen thought while the others looked confused in never hearing of a place.

Releasing a sigh, he explained the concept of what the Veil is to the three Ninja while Linda was just confused.

"Anyway Linda, can you please tell me where you got those injuries?" He asked as gently as possible, knowing this would be a sensitive subject.

Instantly she seized up, her arms hugged themselves across her chest as her eye's to start zipping around the room. As if searching for a way to escape… Or hide…

"N-n-nowhere…" She stuttered out, obviously terrified in remembering her abusive relatives.

Anko silently wrapped an arm around the girl to help comfort her.

Slowly the old Kage leaned over and placed his hand on her shoulder, her eye's snapped to his face. Searching for any ill-intent, all she could see was a kind old man who was worried.

Slowly her arms unraveled themselves and dropped to her sides as she leaned into Anko's embrace. Her eyes were tired; her mental exhaustion had been slowly slipping through her tight grip.

"There is too much to say… So many years… We could be here for a month to tell you all in detail." She said in monotonous voice, her emotions having shut down to fatigue. **(2)**

Smiling softly to her, while internally planning on destroying who-ever would do this to a child he said "We have a way to see your memories first hand, this way you don't have to re-live them and we can learn what happened. Would you like that?"

She nodded mechanically, close to completely shutting down.

Motioning Inoichi over he started going through hand signs rapidly before casting the effects of the Jutsu on the room, instantly everyone's heads dropped as they entered the child's mind.

* * *

 **Linda's Mindscape**

The four visitors found themselves in a dark and oppressive cupboard. Now you may be asking how they can all fit inside that tiny room under the stairs, the answer is simple.

They had all shrunk!

They could see little Linda (Although she was an actual giant at the moment) sleeping under a grey and torn blanket, her body shivering in lack of heat.

It broke Anko's heart to see the little girl like this but she knew that this was nothing more than a memory.

After waiting a few more minutes they could hear a loud thumping coming closer. Suddenly the door opened, flooding light into the room, blinding its occupants and jolting the girl awake.

"Girl! Get up!" A loud and commanding voice called out. Looking through the door they could see a big, beefy man with a large rounded face. A thick head of dark hair, a black mustache and small, blue, mean eyes.

They all blinked at the man only to find themselves back to normal size and standing in the hallway, watching as Linda slowly walks out of the cupboard. She was half-way out the door when the fat man grabbed her hair at the base of her head and forced her out of the cupboard and dragged her into the next room. Following them through the door they came across Linda being forced to cook for a family of three.

At the table sat the man who awoke Linda reading a newspaper as well as a child that could be called a possible mini-me for the fat man. The only differences were lack of wrinkles on his face; he wasn't as fat as his father and was a little shorter. This must have been her cousin. Sitting at the other side of the table was a tall and lanky woman. Her black hair was tied into a pony-tail. Her face was very sharp and pointed face. Her neck was exceedingly long, bordering on double the length of a normal neck.

"Hurry up with our Breakfast girl!" The fat man commanded rather impatiently without looking up from the paper.

"Y-yes Uncle Vernon." She stuttered out as she hastily plated the food and placed the plates in front of her guardians.

Vernon took one look at the food while the other two greedily demolished their servings. He put his paper down and back-handed Linda across her face, leaving her to fly halfway across the room.

Linda lay their not moving. Slowly she pushed herself up, ignoring the small trail of blood coming from the base of her scalp and turned to face Vernon with empty eyes.

Vernon smirked at the look of her eyes, thinking he had fully broken her and began devouring his breakfast.

The Shinobi present wanted nothing more than to butcher the fat man but they noticed something that the three at the table missed. Linda's eyes, they were no longer dull. Inside her eyes was a small spark of power. Looking closer they could easily recognize that, that spark was not birthed from Linda's will to go on, no it was a spark of hatred, they had seen the same spark in the eyes of Shinobi who believed in vengeance and nothing more.

"Next time make it faster girl." Vernon said through a mouthful of his food, sending bits of food and spit flying in her direction.

Linda was suppressing a growl from what the Ninja could see from her facial movements. She silently nodded and began to walk towards the kitchen to do something but the she froze misstep, as did the Dursleys.

"Hokage-Sama, I think we have seen enough from this one memory." Inoichi said as he hid his disdain for the frozen people at the table.

"Yes, it will take some work to help little Linda. Inoichi, is there anything of major importance about the girls mental health we should know about?" He said as he stared at the injury on Linda's head. Not the bloody gash on her scalp but the Lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. Back in reality he was able to sense the vile and corrupt energy imbued deeply into the mark.

Inoichi took a moment to perform a full scan of the child mind and found something quite strange. A dark and malevolent energy was latched to the girl's very soul, looking closer he had to suppress the urge to throw-up.

Noticing his discomfort Sarutobi asked what he found.

"It would be better for you to see." He said as he snapped his fingers and they found themselves inside a small cave with a green slim oozing out of the walls. At the far-side of the cave was a deformed, very lanky figure embedded in the wall. Looking closer the figure looked like a cross between a man and a snake on a physical level, the figures nose was gone, replaced with two small slits going vertically down the center of his face. His eyes were red with cat-like slits and were horribly bloodshot. His entire head was balled and his skin was chalk-like and very sickly looking.

He stared emptily at them for a minute before finally talking; his voice was raspy and very weak as if not used for a long time.

"Who are you?" a curious glint appeared in his eye as he examined their strange looks and clothes.

"We are currently the caretakers of this child mind, now I would like to know who or what you are and what you are doing here?" Hiruzen said, not giving the strange… thing, in front of them any information.

The figure chuckled as if mocking the present party. This extremely irritated them; Hiruzen performed a single hand sign to Inoichi, telling him to explain.

"Hokage-Sama, the being in-front of us in-fact a human soul. At first I almost didn't notice him but this is due to what he has done to his own soul. He seems to have ripped his soul into several parts and placed a single piece inside the child. He is currently too weak to do anything or even prove a danger to the child. But it could gain strength and attempt to possess her." He summarized to the horror and disgust of the Ninja.

"I see… Inoichi, destroy him but keep his memories locked away in Linda's mind. They may prove useful about the outer world!" He commanded much to the horror of the being.

First he finds himself in this cave with all his powers gone. He had to wait for five years before he finally has contact with someone only to be destroyed…

Before he could even scream his body had been turned to ash, and from the pile of remains was a small, steel safe locked with three locks and keys. One of the keys started glowing before shooting into the roof leaving the last two keys for the Ninja. Orochimaru took one key while the Hokage took the other; they left soon after to return to reality, leaving the safe to sit in the cave until opened again.

* * *

 **Hospital room**

 **30 minutes since initial Jutsu**

Everyone slowly woke up while easing the kinks out of their necks. Their eye's adjusting to the sudden light. All eyes set on Linda's sleepy form, exhausted from having to host so many people at once.

"Orochimaru, I want you and Anko to take Linda to your home. You can come to the tower tomorrow and we can enter her into the system and you can adopt her. But for now I think we all need some rest and it gives her a chance to get used our village." The Hokage said as he left the room to go check on his clones. Inoichi soon followed, heading back to his clan compound, leaving Anko, Orochimaru and Linda alone in the room.

Anko supported the sleeping Linda while Orochimaru went to get her checked out of the hospital. Ten minutes later he returned with a Doctor and a wheel chair. The Doctor gave her a quick once over and told them she would need to have her splints removed the next day and that the hospital would provide an I.V drip and the prescribed medication for a week before she would be removed from it.

After the check-up the Doctor cleared discharged her they made their way back to Orochimaru's and Anko's apartment, they received some curious looks from the civilians but nothing spectacular happened apart from Linda waking up and looking at everything in awe. Arriving at the apartment they set her down on the sofa and decided to introduce themselves with Anko going first.

"Well then, seen as though we will be living together from now on I think we should introduce each other properly. My name is Anko Mitarashi, my likes include snakes, my friends, Dango, red bean paste and my father also known as the 'Scaly One' sitting next to us." She said with an utmost serious voice causing Orochimaru to fall on the floor, crying anime tears while Linda began laughing. "I dislike those who judge a book by its cover and act before thinking. My dream is to surpass the 'Scaly One' somehow. Now Tou-san, I think you should introduce yourself." She said with a smirk on her face when she called him his nickname again.

Sitting himself backup he smiled gently to Linda "My name is Orochimaru, no last name, my likes are my snakes, science, and my daughter: Anko, who loves to torture me with that wit of hers." He said with a pointed glare at the girl who had a halo, hovering above her head, causing Linda to giggle again.

Sighing, he turned back to Linda, completely missing the way Anko's halo turned into a pair of devil horns. "My dislikes are the same as Anko's and my dream is to master the worlds Ninjutsu and discover a humane form of immortality." He finished with a gentle smile as he glanced back to Anko trying to see if she's mocking him or something, only to see that damned halo.

Giggling, Linda brought their attention back to her as she became slightly uncomfortable under their gazes. Hardening her resolve she said "My name is Linda Potter, my likes are snakes,-" She began blushing a little as her eye's gently flickered between Anko, Orochimaru and the floor. "-Anko-San and Orochimaru-San."

Both Anko and Orochimaru gently smiled at her, strengthening her resolve again. "My dislikes are similar to both of yours but they include my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. My dream… my dream is to become strong." She began crying as her small hands tightly scrunched into fists. "Stronger than anyone who would wish me or my loved ones harm, and then keep growing stronger and eventually have a family who would accept me."

Orochimaru smiled at the child while Anko started to calm her down "That is a brilliant dream young Linda. But I think we can accomplish half of that dream tomorrow, we need to mark you as a citizen of Konoha then we wanted to ask if you would like me to adopt you? You'd have me as you father and Anko as you sister." Her head sharply shot up and stared at him in shock; she looked to Anko and saw her smiling at her gently. She couldn't help burst out crying again and throw herself around her neck, crying with a smile adorning her face.

She finally had something she had craved for, little Linda finally found a family.

 **(1) If Chakra can manipulate the elements, cause rifts in dimensions and allow someone to travel at the speed of light then I think it can cause things to cease to exist.**

 **The Bermuda Triangle is where the Element Nations are hidden.**

 **(2) Emotions can be very fragile and at a very young age they can be easily damaged or can go into an emotional shock, effectively shutting the emotions down until the person can recover. Mentally and if needed physically. (Do not quote me, which is only my own belief on the system)**

 **As a side note there will be a few large elements of RWBY in this story from now on.**


End file.
